1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to screen printing and, more specifically, to a new apparatus and method for framing a printing screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various apparatus and methods for framing a printing screen, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an apparatus and method that is safe, at least four times faster, and requires less skilled workers to obtain framed silk screens having a highly consistent tension.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,948 issued on Nov. 7, 1995, to Donald E. Newman describes a mug imprinting roller frame comprising a curved item printing frame with a plurality of tensioning devices coupled together by corner members which support the tensioning devices for rotation about their longitudinal axes. The apparatus is distinguishable for its pair of rotating tensioning devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,776 issued on Feb. 4, 1997, to Slobodan Casl describes a screen printing apparatus comprising a base frame in the shape of a convex-rectangle, four tensioning rods attached to a printing screen fabric, four pairs of collars, and four pairs of bearing blocks. The apparatus is distinguishable for the rotating tensioning rods with bearing blocks and collars.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,182 issued on Apr. 28, 1998, to Akio Kobayashi et al. describes a stencil printing apparatus comprising a pressure chamber having opposite walls built up via a frame-like packing. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a pressure chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,221 issued on Jan. 18, 1994, to Michael J. Miller et al. describes a screen printing apparatus comprising a uniformly-prestressed resilient backing screen attached to a frame attached to a metallic wire mesh stencil screen. The apparatus is distinguishable for the double frame structure requiring peripheral fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,867 issued on Jun. 22, 1993, to Robert C. Carpenter describes an adjustable tensioned silk screen frame of the floating bar type comprising a retensionable stretch and glue screen printing frame using screen attachment members of specific cross-section to maximize the available printing surface provided by the screen frame. The frame is distinguishable for utilizing a double-frame structure for obtaining tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,534 issued on Nov. 30, 1993, to Kaino J. Hamu describes a screen roller printing frame having screen tensioning rollers which are rotatable to stretch a printing screen edgewise across the frame, and are mounted on the frame by improved roller mounting assemblies that secure the rollers to roller mounting members at the roller ends. The printing frame is distinguishable for its requirement for tensioning rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,971 issued on Sep. 8, 1998, to Alan J. Hamu et al. describes a screen printing frame assembly with screen anchors to mount a printing screen. The four cylindrical frame members are anchored at their joints by right-angled brackets and fasteners. The frame assembly is distinguishable for its cylindrical frame members and anchoring brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,076 issued on Jan. 1, 1991, to Angel S. Cunill describes a centralizing device for preparing a silk screen for a silk screen printing machine comprising three rectangular frames for insulating the silk screen between two frames and embedded in the screen holder frame of the silk screen printing machine. The device is distinguishable for requiring three frames.
Gt. Britain Patent Application No. 921,813 published on Mar. 27, 1963, for Jeffrey Cotterel describes an apparatus and method for an improvement in silk screen printing comprising a rectangular frame having rotatable members in each frame limb for attaching and stretching the silk screen. The apparatus is distinguishable for its requirement for stretching mechanisms in each frame limb.
E.P.O. Patent Application No. 0 511 605 A1 published on Nov. 4, 1992, for Friedrich Beutelrock describes an apparatus and method for printing an object with a curved or faceted surface comprising the use of an electrostatic field to imprint objects with dyes. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring electrostatic means.
E.P.O. Patent Application No. 0 727 309 A1 published on Aug. 21, 1996, for Giovanni Bormioli describes a machine for the multi-color silk screen printing of containers with curved surfaces. The machine is distinguishable for its automated printing machinery.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a screen printing frame solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for framing a printing screen comprising a clamping element having a shape to conform to the mug frame with four threaded posts for attaching to a steel baseplate by fasteners. The screen is attached to the mug frame by adhesive and trimmed for screen printing. It has been determined that less skill and one-fourth the typical mounting time is required for implementing the screen preparation process with the inventive apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an apparatus for framing a printing screen.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for framing a printing screen comprising a clamping element having a shape to conform to the mug frame with four threaded posts for attaching to a steel baseplate by fasteners.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for framing a printing screen comprising a clamping element having a shape to conform to the mug frame.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a safer apparatus for framing a printing screen requiring less skilled personnel and one-fourth the time required for implementing the silk screen preparation process with the inventive apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.